


Everything has changed

by HannahNClay



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNClay/pseuds/HannahNClay
Summary: Alex and Justin have been in relationship for the last 2 months. At the beginning they weren't sure about it, none of them thought he is into guys, so they decided to hide it until they are ready to share their truth with the world. When they were finally ready to share, Justin was involved in a car crush and lost his memory of the last 6 moths. Justin doesn't remember dating Alex, but he remembers he is dating and in love with Jessica.In this story Alex is dealing with Justin forgetting their relationship and trying to help him remember, while Justin thinks he is in love with someone else.





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii well it's my first time writing a fan fiction here I hope you will like it.

It was almost time for class, when Alex and Justin stood outside of Liberty High's hallways. "Ready to go in?" Justin asked, and Alex nodded. When Justin opened the door, and the 2 boys walked in, for the first ever in public he held Alex's hand. Alex couldn't believe it's finally happened, they were finally brave enough to make this move and tell everyone about their relationship.

While the new couple walked in the hallway EVERYONE looked at them. Because this is how things in Liberty High work, when something unexpected happenes everyone will give you a judging look and will try to make you uncomfortable about it. Justin could see that his boyfriend is a bit afraid of all the unwanted attention they got. '"Are you okay Babe?" he asked. Wow Alex couldn't believe it's all happening, they are holding hands in school and Justin just called him babe around people. Alex blushed and said that yeah and everything is fine, even though to be honest he was a bit scared. Justin smiled to him his gorgeous smile, and Alex felt safer. 

Suddenly Bryce, Monty and Zach came to their way. Zach was one of the only two people in school who knew about them, and about Monty's reaction they didn't really care about. But the problem was with Bryce. Both of them knew that Bryce is not going to say something nice and will just be as rude as always. But Justin wasn't afraid, he was ready to any shit which is going the happen. 

"Wow what the fuck?! Are you two faggots now?!" Bryce asked and gave them a surprised look. "Fuck you Bryce, is there any chance that one time you won't be an asshole?!" Zach interrupted the conversation and protected Alex and Justin. Zach was definitely the captain of this ship. Then he added "I think you two are such a cute couple and fuck everyone who thinks differently", he looked at Bryce. Bryce was shocked by the whole situation and of course the whole school suddenly came and decided to see what is going on with the popular boy squad in Liberty High. 

Justin was actually very happy that everyone gained around, he saw it as an opportunity to declare his love to Alex in front of the whole school. And suddenly even though everyone looked at them, Justin pressed his lips to Alex's, and kissed him in front of everyone. Alex was shocked, actually everyone were. It was the best day of Alex's life.

All of a sudden, Alex opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. 'Shit it was just a dream' Alex thought to himself. Laying in his bed Alex wasn't alone, when he turned around he saw his pretty boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Even though Alex was disappointed his dream wasn't a reality seeing his boyfriend sleeping next to him immediately made him smile. 

For the last 2 months Justin and Alex have been dating. Back then when the two lads realized they like each other it wasn't easy for them to except it. None of them ever fell in love with a guy before. But now they are totally fine about it. Justin is always saying that dating Alex was the best thing that has ever happened to him in his life. But both of them knew the price of dating publicly in Liberty high school and were a bit afraid of the reactions they will probably get. So they decided to keep it as a secret until they will feel sure about the relationship and ready to tell the world about them.

The only people who knew about their relationship were Alex's family, Zach and Hannah. it took Alex a month to tell his parents about Justin, he didn't know what their reaction would be, But his family was completely fine with him liking boys and not only girls. The only thing was that his family was a bit sceptical about Justin because of his history, but as the time passed they started to really like him. Justin was a good influence on Alex, and Alex was an amazing influence on Justin. Alex's family made Justin to always feel wanted and safe. Justin finally felt he has found his own place and family. 

"Good morning angel" Justin finally woke up and greeted his boyfriend. Justin loved waking up and seeing Alex next to him, it felt way more exciting than scoring in a basketball game. Justin kissed Alex's cheek "Did you sleep well baby?". "Yes I did" Alex answered and smiled. Justin grabbed his phone to see the time. "Shit it's 11:30 AM already??? I am supposed to be at Zach's place at 12PM for the Basketball team BBQ. Do you want to come? I know you are not part of the team but you're everyone's friend, so there won't be a problem." Justin said as getting ready to leave. "No it's fine I have some school projects to finish" Alex used the most famous excuse and lied because he didn't like the basketball team so much. 

"Justin can I ask you something?" Alex asked. "Sure what happened?" Justin answered concerned. "Are you shamed of being my boyfriend? I mean you really don't want to come out already? We said we are hiding it only because we were afraid that if it's not more than a one night stand or just a small thing, it's better hiding it, forget it and not causing any drama. But here we are together for 2 months already, and it's so hard for me to act at school like we are not more than friends... and moreover seeing all these girls running after you make me feel even worse." It was really hard for Alex to say all of this but he has to know if maybe Justin doesn't feel the same about this relationship. "What?! No Alex of course I am not ashamed of you. I love you more than I love myself. The thing is that college scouters are coming soon and I am scared that if we come out now people reaction will make me distracted and the whole team will try to use it to ruin my chances to get into a good college" Justin explained.

"So you're ashamed of us? College is more important than us?" Alex was a bit mad at Justin's answer. "You know you're important to me more than everything else Alex, but I have to get into college. I can't live like that my whole life, I have nothing except of the basketball. I have to get into a college or else I will end up living in the street. Seriously Alex you have no problem getting into a good college, and I don't want to end up staying here with nothing, without you. I want us to get to the same college, and a good one. Can you let me finish the college stuff and then we come out?" Justin said and held Alex's hand the whole time. "Fine, I love you Justin I really do, and believe me I know you won't end up in the streets I believe in you" Alex said. Justin felt so happy that Alex understood, but he was even happier about the fact that Alex believes in him. No one has ever believed in Justin before. Justin kissed him a long kiss and told him he has to go. 

A few minutes after Justin left, Alex's mom came into his room talking on the house's phone. "Alex honey why aren't you answering to your boyfriend's call? His phone was probably on silent again. I know I am also telling him not to put it on silent everyday! Anyway there you go Justin here's Alex" His mom said, gave him the phone and left the room. Alex always found it so awkward that Justin is calling his house phone number whenever he doesn't answer his mobile, but he loved how his mom called Justin his boyfriend, and he loved seeing his mom enjoying speaking with Justin.

"Yo Standall come to your window now" Justin yelled at the other side of the phone. "What?" Alex laughed. "Um I wasn't jocking come to your window like right now" he said, and Alex got up and headed over his bedroom's window. He opened the window, his bedroom was on the second floor of the house, and he saw Justin standing outside. Alex and Justin hanged up the phones. Suddenly Justin yelled "Fuck College and fuck everyone on Monday we are coming out at school". The blonde boy was shocked he couldn't believe what he has just heard, he was so excited but he doesn't want to ruin Justin's chances to get into college. "Justin it's fine we don't have to rush we can wait if you are not ready yet!" Alex said through the window. It felt so much like Romeo and Juliet. "I am not ready? I am hella ready Standall! So don't be a chicken now or something" he said and laughed. Finally Alex agreed and he felt the happiest boy in the world. 

In the evening Alex took his phone and texted his boyfriend.  
You: I love you baby thank you so much  
Justin ❤: I love you too baby. 2 more days and we are free forever. ❤  
You: ❤


End file.
